1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for a toilet cover unit that supports a toilet seat and/or a toilet lid while being raised or lowered freely against the toilet bowl main body, and more particularly to a hinge mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hinge mechanism of this type supports one end of a toilet seat and/or toilet lid so that the seat/lid pivots freely relative to the upper part of the western-style toilet bowl. The hinge mechanism includes and a rotational resistance mechanism that applies a resistant force to pivotal movement of the toilet seat, or the toilet lid, in one direction so that the seat/lid descends slowly. The rotational resistance mechanism is a mechanism by which the toilet lid in an upright position is pivoted slowly when force is applied to the toilet lid in a downward direction. Therefore, when the toilet lid leaves the hand, it will not fall rapidly with a crash against the upper surface of the toilet seat. The hinge mechanism on the toilet seat side also has a similar rotational resistance mechanism.
It is desirable for promotion of common parts that rotational resistance mechanisms of a similar constitution are used for the toilet lid and the toilet seat, but the rotational resistance mechanisms incorrectly attached have caused not only troubles in raising and lowering operations but also degradation in durability because the weight of the rotational resistance mechanism for the toilet lid is different from that for the toilet seat.